A hidden angel and a pair of panties
by 0DestielForever0
Summary: Both Sam and Dean both had sexual thoughts for each other, but who will make the first move after Dean finds a pair of Sam's hidden kinks? Not only that but there's an angel— and he's watching over them like a good angel of the lord. MAJOR Wincest, a little bit of Windestiel. Sorry if there's any grammar errors or if the story is too short. Please leave reviews!


They had been traveling from hotel to hotel for the past few days because Dean was now on yet another Wanted list. Dean was out while Sam took a shower and came back with a bag in hand.

"Sammy, I grabbed some grub. We should hit the road soon, it's getting pretty late." Dean said, as he took a rather large bite out of his burger.

"Yeah Dean, hold on.." Sam spoke with a broken voice, from the bathroom shower.

Dean was quite aware of what his brother's pained voice was, so he acted on instinct when he heard his tone and barged into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?!" he yelled, glancing around when the door was opened.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, pulling a towel quickly to his waist.

It was quiet obvious there was a rather large tent under the towel, making Dean glance at it before covering his eyes.

"Uh, sorry man! You sounded like you were in pain..but I guess..?" he stopped speaking and closed the door before sitting on the bed with a too-straight-face. It's not like it had been the first time he had seen his brother naked, but he had never caught him jacking himself off before.

Sam came out of the bathroom then, the towel hanging ever-so-slightly below his waist. It showed off how cut he was, the V shape on his lower abdomen made Dean swallow hard. He would never admit to lusting after his brother, but ever since he got back from hell—his feelings had changed quite a bit.

"Thanks", Sam mumbled when he opened the bag with a health-freak shake that Sam seemed to enjoy a lot. It looked and smelled freaking disgusting, but as long as he liked it Dean didn't mind.

Sam had never really given much thought to how he felt about Dean either, though he always knew he felt something other than brotherly to him.

Dean watched as Sam went behind Dean and heard clothes rustling behind him, he stole a glimpse just long enough to see Sam's boxers sliding up his thighs and over his ass. This made Dean's dick jump in his pants, causing him to go dry in the mouth.

Sam fumbled with the tie that was caught in a knot between the shirt he wanted to wear and another pair of boxers, somewhat annoyed.

"Here" Dean rolled his eyes and walked over, carefully sliding the tie out of the sleeve of the shirt, handing the shirt to Sam.

"I could have done it myself, Dean." he smirked though, sliding the shirt on and then following it with a pair of pants.

Dean stopped for when he saw the small pair of womans underwear in Sam's bag, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sammy.." he mumbled, lifting the lacy panties up.

Sam's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his drink, standing up quickly. He nearly ran over to the bed, snatching them out of Dean's hand and began fumbling over his words to find an excuse.

"Got...mixed up...with...clothes and...laundromat...intended to give them back.." was all Dean could make out from the words but smiled a bit when he saw the tag.

"Sam, the tag is still on them. You kinky son-of-a-bitch." he laughed a bit, when Sam began blushing a dark auburn.

"I have my own needs Dean, you should respect my privacy." He growled, stuffing them back in the bag, clearly embarrassed.

If only Sam had known that Dean was obviously embarrassed as well, thought not as much as he was turned on. Several images flashed through Dean's mind of Sam being in those, jacking himself off. He imagined Sam's dick trapped under the lace and it rubbing against it, causing the shaft to be slightly red.

"Have you used them?" Dean spoke before he had the chance to filter his words, he instantly regretted saying them.

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he swallowed hard, looking at his bag.

"What's it to you?" Sam threw Dean his best bitch-face.

"I just..." he looked at the curtains on the window, trying to find his words.

"You just...what Dean?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean couldn't answer, he had no idea how to. He was the kind of guy who acted and reacted, he didn't talk about his feelings or discuss things. So he did what he was good at, he acted.

"Dean what are you—" he was cut off by the feeling of Dean's rough lips against his.

Sam shoved him away roughly, making him slam into the wall. The moment he did, he pulled Dean back for more, kissing him once again. Their lips crushed together with a bruising force, making Sam groan into Dean's mouth.

"So fucking good, Sammy" he whispered, sliding his hands down and pinching Sam's ass.

Sam let out a not-so-manly yelp and then grinded his lower body into Dean's, both of their dick's fighting to get out of their jeans.

Dean unzipped Sam's and shoved him down to his knees in an instant, followed by his boxers. His brother's cock sprung out—literally slapping him in the mouth— and Sam whimpered, shoving his body against Dean's mouth, forcing him to take his dick.

Dean was surprised and was finding it impossible to gather his thoughts as he gagged on Sam's cock and then swallowed him in. For a few moments Sam slammed over and over into the back of Dean's throat, while Dean fondled his balls in his hand.

"Uhhnn...Dean...I...I've been waiting so long to..Agh!" he couldn't get his words out but Dean knew exactly what he meant, because he felt the same way.

Sam finally stopped thrusting, long enough to land on his knees with Dean and unzip his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. When Dean's cock fell out, it poked Sam's abs softly and he shuddered. Dean groaned at the friction and wanted more, so he grabbed Sam by the hair and forced him over onto his hands and knees.

Dean was far too turned on to think about preparing Sam, so without a second thought he slammed into Sam, earning a loud cry in return. Sam's breathing was rough and broken as he dug his nails into the cheap motel carpet.

Neither of them cared enough to be quiet, so anyone who would walk by could definitely hear the loud screams, groans, slapping and cries.

Sam began pumping his cock with each thrust and before long he was cumming everywhere. Dean had his hands tightly wrapped around Sam's hips probably leaving marks. There was a loud slapping of Dean's balls against Sam's with each hard thrust and it turned Sam on even more.

As Dean began to cum he heard someone else moaning, before a loud crash on the other side of the room. He was too into it to pay attention at first but when he heard Sam gasp loudly and freeze, Dean looked up.

Castiel was laying on the ground on the other side of the room, panting hard. There was cum spread across his stomach and trench-coat —which was literally the only thing he had on—.

"...Cas..?" Dean whispered surprised.

Castiel swallowed hard and pulled the trench-coat tightly around him before crawling over to them on the floor. All three of them were panting hard and none of them said a word for a few minutes.

"I would like for you to teach me how you do that." Cas whispered after a long time had gone by and their breathing finally evened out.

Before long all of them were laughing hard, curling up against each other.

"Let me get the panties", Sam mumbled.


End file.
